


Белеет в океане остров

by Raona



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannibalism, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raona/pseuds/Raona
Summary: Ло хочет отомстить Дофламинго, Дрейк хочет под флаг к Кайдо, Росинант просто хочет пожрать человечинки.





	

**Author's Note:**

> fandom Dressrosa 2016

***

К пяти часам на остров опускается пепельно-чёрная громада тучи, хороня его под тоннами воды. Улицы пузырятся и плавятся, исходят холодным паром капель, словно небо ошпаривает их кипятком.  
За дальним столом полупустого, сонного бара спит дежурный пьяница, в другом конце — читающая газету шляпа, навевающая лёгкую обоснованную паранойю. Две женщины у барной стойки слишком громко обсуждают безголовый труп, проплывший в полдень по главному каналу. Если верить слухам, у трупа при себе было весло, которым он слепо, но бодро грёб.   
Ло прикидывает, лежит ли листовка с его именем под прилавком.  
Похожий на огромного мокрого ворона Дрейк поворачивает голову, совсем по-птичьи склонив её набок.  
— Отличная погода? — переспрашивает он, с острого клюва его шляпы капает. — Ты, должно быть, издеваешься.  
Капли разбиваются о мутную полировку рядом с нетронутым стаканом вермута. Ло дружелюбно оскаливается в ответ.  
— Хотел предложить небольшую прогулку, — поясняет он, кивнув в сторону подозрительной шляпы. Добавляет чётко и чуть громче: — По восточному побережью. Там есть большой красивый маяк, очень хотел показать его тебе.  
Женщины замолкают совсем.  
Слышно, как ливень наконец слабеет. Слышно, как тихо похрустывает газетная страница, когда её перелистывают.  
Он специально выбрал этот аппендикс городской архитектуры для встречи, но теперь начинает сомневаться, что они успеют закончить разговор раньше, чем хмурая хозяйка решит заработать на их головах.  
— Как интересно, — произносит Дрейк, тень недовольства соскальзывает с его слов стаявшей наледью.  
Они выходят вместе, но через несколько шагов Ло спешит вперёд и сворачивает в примеченный ранее переулок. Через его тонкую, ветвистую жилу они идут на северо-запад. Дождь почти прекращает лить к этому времени, но плащ, промокший насквозь, неприятной холодной тяжестью стягивает спину и плечи.  
— Месяц назад там было пусто, — говорит Ло зачем-то.  
На мгновение ему кажется, что он свернул не туда.  
— Это место и сейчас не выглядит популярным, — замечает Дрейк.  
Ло останавливается у развилки, вспоминая путь.  
— Нет, там не было ничего вообще. Пустой дом.  
Есть слухи, которые ищешь сам, есть слухи, которые ищут тебя. Где-то посередине они всегда встречаются.   
Месяц назад Ло здесь же находит начало клубка, который достался ему, и почти не удивляется найденному. В конце концов, кому как не бывшему дозорному знать, где лучше красть у Дозора. Сидя у выбитого окна в обжитом пустотой и паукам доме, Ло смотрит на безразличную морду ден-ден-муши, не сразу понимая, что на том конце подняли трубку.  
Через пару поворотов и ступеньки они выходят к бухте, следом от укуса вгрызающейся в тело острова. Огромные валуны, от влаги тёмные и похожие на провалы, обрамляют ровный полукруг песчаного серпа. Слева, перекушенный им, догнивает разбитый остов корабля.  
Нетерпение, спрессованное, погашенное за то время, пока Ло вслушивался в ливень и ждал, неожиданно даёт о себе знать.  
Отсюда хорошо видны побережье, городская стена и крысиные ходы переулков. Вряд ли кто-то успеет помешать им.  
Ло морщится, поглубже вдыхая холодный воздух.  
— У меня есть ещё одно предложение, — начинает он, оглядываясь.   
— О цене мы уже договорились, — напоминает Дрейк, и Ло кивает в ответ.  
Он отлично помнит.  
Мысленно он проворачивал всё это много раз — место встречи, условия, передачу, но, узнав, чьи базы прицельно выискивает Дрейк, передумал мгновенно.  
— Я хочу заключить не только сделку, — предлагает Ло. — Но и альянс против одного из шичибукаев. Выгодный нам обоим.  
Дрейк удивленно вскидывается. Спустя несколько секунд, которые кажутся Ло слишком долгими, он спрашивает:  
— И в чём же моя выгода?  
В ответ Ло называет имя.  
— Кайдо, — произносит он.  
Порыв ветра налетает, облизывая влажным холодным языком. Красный подклад плаща плещется в окружающую серость.  
Повторяя свой странный птичий жест, Дрейк говорит:  
— Продолжай.

***

В одной из книг, которую какой-то сумасшедший вывез из горящей Охары, эта вещь называется сердцем лжеца. В другой, от которой осталось с десяток рассыпающихся от старости страниц, — пересмешником. В документах дозорных она записана ложным фамилиаром, и Ло кажется, в этой чехарде названий есть что-то символичное.  
— Нигде не описывается точный принцип работы. Слишком редко оно попадает в руки тех, кто хочет изучать, а не только использовать, — говорит Дрейк. Он стоит по другую сторону секционного стола, люминесцентные холодные блики делают его лицо бледнее, а волосы — ярче.  
Добавляет:  
— Во времена потерянного века о них знали больше, но сам понимаешь, почему этой информации нет нигде.   
Глядя на округлый красно-серый камень, больше похожий на простой голыш, чем на древний редкий артефакт, Ло спрашивает:  
— Что я должен делать?  
Прожилки красного оплетают его тонкой сетью сосудов, свет странно пульсирует в них, создавая иллюзию живой плоти, скованной каменной скорлупой. Ло тянет руку проверить, разбить мираж, но Дрейк перехватывает её, неожиданно аккуратно сжимая ладонь.  
— Осторожнее, — предупреждает он, и вслед за его голосом слышится тихий треск.  
Оба молча наблюдают, как камень расходится, обнажая тонкие, мелкие и острые стеклянные шипы.  
Показывая зубы.  
Дрейк отпускает руку, медленно, словно опасается, что Ло тут же сунет пальцы в раскрытую пасть.  
Говорит:  
— Его нужно накормить, думая о том человеке, которого хочешь видеть.  
«Чем?», — хочет уточнить Ло, но понимает, что и так знает ответ.  
Кровь будит чудовищ, кровь кормит чудовищ, кровью с ними заключают договор.  
Смесь плазмы, эритроцитов, лейкоцитов и тромбоцитов, несущая в себе генный код. Лучше подписи не придумаешь.  
Взяв скальпель, Ло делает надрез на ладони и подносит к открытому рту камня. Кровь капает, исчезая в его пульсирующем нутре, слишком тёмная в ртутном стерильном свете.  
— Эта идея слишком рискованная, — неожиданно глухо произносит Дрейк.  
«Зачем ты тогда согласился?» — собирается спросить Ло, но его отвлекает боль, короткая и слабая, окатывающая его невесомой волной.

***

Тишина похожа на ящик, тёмный и тесный, как утроба.  
Ло сидит в ней и ждёт, когда ящик откроют. Он слушает темноту вокруг, от этого у него болит голова.  
Ло зовёт тишину по имени, но она не отвечает. Он пробует звать громче, и ещё немного громче, и ещё громче, громче, пока не раздирает горло криком, пока не понимает: это не та тишина, в которой заглушили звук, это тишина, в которой звуков никогда не было. Он плачет, беззвучно, от этого голова болит сильнее. Потом успокаивается.  
Потом Ло открывает ящик и идёт по снегу, совершенно не холодному, будто он сделан из бумаги. Иногда он останавливается и снова зовёт, и тишина выпадает из его рта графитовыми лентами, взлетает, свиваясь и закусывая свой хвост, превращается в пустые белые пузыри.  
В конце концов он возвращается к ящику.  
Ящик говорит ему: «Капитан».  
Ящик хлопает крышкой и говорит: «Капитан, проснитесь».  
Ящик трясёт Ло за плечи.  
— Да капитан же! — орёт Шачи, с силой впечатывая его в подушку.  
Кажется, он собирается ещё и ударить, но Ло открывает глаза и отталкивает его, неловко, слабо, едва задев плечо.  
— Я капитан, — каркает он, графитовая стружка никак не желает таять на языке. — Чего тебе?  
Шачи смотрит на него жалостливо и испуганно, будто Ло не спал, а медленно и мучительно умирал у него на глазах, подавившись собственной недоеденной печенью.  
— Там это, — мямлит, нервно потерев ладони о штаны и убрав руки за спину. — Вы сказали, что если что-то с этим... произойдёт. С... ну, — и, пока капитан не проснулся окончательно и не рявкнул, делает усилие над собой, собравшись и отчеканив: — Приказали докладывать о любых значительных изменениях в поведении объекта.  
Стоит вытянувшись, но смотрит всё так же.  
Это раздражает. Ло не один раз объяснял им, что всё под контролем и запасов крови хватит. Всё равно как дети малые. Ходят на цыпочках и лишний раз, как они думают, капитана не беспокоят.  
С другой стороны...  
Ло смотрит на часы, трёт глаза и с недоумением разглядывает влажные пальцы. Спешно вытирает щёки тыльной стороной ладони.  
Шачи громко сопит над ним.  
С другой стороны, если всё же разбудили среди ночи, значит, что-то действительно серьёзное.  
— Докладывай, — говорит он, стаскивая себя с койки.  
Последние порции и правда чересчур большие.  
Камень растёт. Серая скорлупа расходится, плавится, образуя вокруг того, что внутри, кокон. Ло не решается брать чью-то другую кровь, пару раз задерживает кормёжку — рост ощутимо замедляется. Если бы Дрейк тогда не остановил его, возможно, он развивался бы быстрее, а у команды был бы реальный повод для беспокойства.  
— Лучше сами посмотрите, — ёжится Шачи.  
Пока Ло идёт к операционному отсеку, его заметно шатает.  
Он открывает дверь, ступает внутрь и замирает там, на пороге.  
Вмерзает в бумажный снег ногами, потому что сон, очевидно, не кончился.  
Ло вылез из ящика, но тишина не покинула его.  
Тишина осталась с ним.   
Она стоит напротив, несуразно длинная и белая. Переступает босыми липкими ногами так неуклюже, что кажется, они вот-вот разъедутся, как у новорожденного жеребёнка, и она рухнет, оглушительно гремя.  
«Откуда липкими?» — невпопад думает Ло.  
Это же камень.  
Голыш размером чуть больше кулака.  
Зубастый, жадный, древний, про который ни черта не известно.  
Ло сглатывает, слюна прокатывается по глотке ледяным острым крошевом.  
«Эта идея слишком рискованная», — вспоминает Ло.  
Большая мудрая ящерица Дрейк.  
Ло никогда не видел лица Коры без грима, но он узнаёт его безошибочно, сразу, через тонкую плёнку слизи, через отсутствие нарисованной улыбки и эмоций, как если бы всегда знал его и видел только таким.

***

Первые несколько минут, пока Дрейк и двойник изучают друг друга, можно принять их за существ одной породы. Та же расслабленная в безразличии линия рта, тот же нечитаемый взгляд. Можно запросто представить, что Дрейк такая же хищная тварь, вылупившаяся из накормленного кровью камня, только намного раньше.   
Кому-то когда-то он был дорог, кто-то очень хотел видеть его вновь.   
Лишь когда Дрейк, качнувшись вперёд, хмурится, иллюзия исчезает. Двойник запоздало копирует движение, глубокую складку между бровей и вздрогнувшие крылья носа, но момент идеального зеркала безвозвратно утерян.  
Едва ступив на палубу и оказавшись рядом с Ло, Дрейк делает то же самое. Наклонившись к нему, принюхивается и говорит глухо: «От тебя несёт кровью и слабостью».   
Ло так и не решает, за что принять выражение его лица — за беспокойство или неприязнь.   
— У тебя не получилось, — констатирует Дрейк, он произносит это так, будто знал наверняка и не удивлён, и Ло приходится напомнить себе, что нет ни единой причины, по которой загубленный план с двойником был бы ему выгоден. Добавляет: — Странно. Это лицо мне знакомо.  
Это Ло нашёл его, Ло предложил ему подставить Дофламинго, Ло кормил свою неудачу своей же кровью.   
Ло смотрит на лицо Коры, скопированное существом, и думает, что убьёт его сам. А потом попробует вновь.   
— Это брат Донкихота Дофламинго, Росинант, — говорит он, слабость, ставшая привычной за прошедшие недели, накатывает и заставляет опереться о стол. Металл кажется Ло тёплым по сравнению с собственной кожей. — Он был дозорным, наверное, поэтому.  
Ему вдруг приходит в голову, что Дрейк знает больше, чем говорит, хитрая молчаливая ящерица. С адмиральских ступенек просто так не спрыгивают, а этот спрыгнул.   
— Нет, по службе я его не видел, — качает Дрейк головой, последний раз окинув взглядом двойника. — Они действительно сильно похожи. Возможно, всё сработает и с ним.   
Или не сам спрыгнул, помогли.  
Ло ждал, что он разозлится.   
Он был уверен, что Дрейк увидит Кору, который совершенно не похож на Дофламинго, на самом деле, если только смотрящий не слеп или ни разу не видел Джокера, и пошлёт всю эту затею.   
— Я убью его и попробую снова, — озвучивает вслух Ло, впиваясь в спасительную металлическую твёрдость.   
Краем глаза он замечает, как двойник поворачивается в его сторону.   
Ло заставляет себя не смотреть туда.   
— Ты умрёшь, — возражает Дрейк и протягивает ему пачку сигарет. — Всегда можно попробовать что-то другое. Тебе нужен Дофламинго, мне — завод. Неважно, какими средствами это будет достигнуто.  
Ло машинально забирает пачку и обводит знакомую эмблему пальцем. Нос забивает фантомный дым, вонючий, щиплющий, смешанный с запахом горящих перьев.   
Он совершенно забыл, когда просил купить её.  
Собственная память о прошедших неделях, осклизлая, как рыбья кожа, не даётся в руки, не позволяет поймать себя и прощупать детали.   
— Мне нужен твой навигатор, — говорит Дрейк, окончательно меняя тему. — Отсюда до базы должно быть около четырёх дней пути.

***

На четвёртый день утром они всплывают в молоко, золотистое на востоке, сизое на западе. Туман плотный как облако, жадно пьющий звуки прямо изо рта. Только ближе к полудню и острову получается разглядеть что-то дальше десятка метров. Бепо, сверяясь с чужой картой, тихо рычит под нос проклятья.   
Левкос показывается из ватной пустоты неожиданно — белоснежный цветок, взъерошивший костяные лепестки гигантских иссохших рёбер, скромно подчёркнутый полоской серого берега. Гибкий длинный стебель песчаной косы, тянущийся от него, теряется в молочной неизвестности.  
Кольцо здания, в котором они устроили базу, лежит почти у самого берега. В глубине острова, говорит Дрейк, есть пара таких же, но следы времени там гораздо ощутимее. Крайнее использовалось Дозором, хоть и недолго — слишком невыгодной оказалась глушащая сигналы аномалия.   
Как только они всплывают, ден-ден-муши сразу перестают работать на передачу.  
От Дозора тут остаются отличные камеры с прочными решётками и неплохой медблок на подземном уровне. Глядя на двойника, вертящего в руках зажигалку и порядком потрёпанную пачку сигарет, Ло почти верит, что всё действительно может получиться.   
Двойник заметно останавливается в развитии, как только Ло прекращает слишком щедро тратить на него свою жизнь. Он неохотно копирует, с трудом усваивает что-то новое. Картину с пачкой Ло наблюдает уже не первый день подряд, всего результата — несколько сломанных и одна съеденная сигарета. Замечая Ло, он кидается к двери и едва не выворачивает руки, пытаясь открыть её. Приходится надеть на него кандалы. Медблок здесь, пожалуй, даже более чем неплохой.  
И всё-таки, с этим надо что-то делать.   
— Дай руку, Дрейк-я, — просит Ло.  
Двойник, крепко пристёгнутый к кушетке, следит за каждым движением глазами.   
— Зачем? — спрашивает Дрейк.  
Обернувшись к нему, Ло решает, что видит недоверие. Едва заметно приподнятая бровь, напряжённый наклон головы, сжатые в кулаки руки.  
— Всего лишь маленький эксперимент, — успокаивает его Ло, смотрит, пряча усмешку. Покачав скальпелем, говорит: — Почти не больно. В сравнении с колотой раной в области живота, например.  
Неохотно, но всё же Дрейк снимает перчатки. Ло отворачивается, разыскивая среди склянок и ещё не до конца распиханных по местам упаковок нужное, и, повернувшись, в первый момент хмурится, глядя на протянутую руку:  
— Я же сказал, ничего, что могло бы напугать...  
Он осекается и переворачивает руку. Светлая, с чётким рисунком вен кожа переходит в гладкие наросты чешуи. Чем дальше от границы перехода, тем они крупнее. Соприкасающаяся с кожей чешуя тонкая, почти прозрачная.  
— Делай, что хотел, — нетерпеливо дёргает рукой Дрейк, стряхивая слишком назойливое внимание.  
Ло, поймав взгляд, ощущает, как по спине стекает электрическая волна.   
— Они всегда были такими? — спрашивает он, не удержавшись.   
Скальпель легко погружается в мякоть, кровь вспухает огромной бордовой каплей. Двойник реагирует мгновенно, звучно бряцнув цепью, тянется весь к источнику запаха.   
Дрейк вырывает руку неожиданно, капли рисуют путь его движения на потёртых плитах пола. Он шагает к двойнику и кладёт целую руку ему на лоб, вцепившись в чёлку и запрокинув его голову. Другую подносит ко рту. По тому, как напрягаются мышцы на шее двойника, видно, что держит не зря и сильно. Высунув язык не по-человечески далеко, он слизывает натёкшие на запястье капли, подставляет его под бегущую кровь и беспомощно скалит зубы.  
— Нет, не всегда, — произносит Дрейк, когда Ло, засмотревшись, уже не ждёт ответа. — Правительственные учёные исследуют редкие и сильные фрукты. Зоаны особенно, их считали ключом к пониманию взаимодействия с дьявольскими фруктами.   
— Ого, они и своих не жалеют, — усмехается Ло.  
В жажде найти как можно больше информации об Опе-Опе, он натыкался на слухи о подобном. Об опустевших городах-призраках Глютони Корт и Лейхе, об исчезающих бесследно пиратах, не попадающих ни на свободу, ни в застенки Импел Дауна, ни на эшафот, о целых тайных колониях для отбракованных подопытных.   
— Я был добровольцем, — говорит Дрейк. — Одно из последних исследований Пробуждения.  
Неуместное восхищение затопляет его совершенно дурной радостью. От неё почти тошнит, как от кровопотери.   
— Сила в обмен на самоконтроль? — спрашивает Ло, облизнув пересохшие губы. — Ты просто сумасшедший или сумасшедший карьерист?  
— С самоконтролем у меня всё в порядке, — замечает Дрейк.  
Он всё ещё держит двойника, и над ним — порезанную руку. Разинутая пасть перепачкана красным, красное стекает с подбородка, издевательски рисует полосы по щекам, напряжённое горло сокращается, когда двойник делает очередной глоток. Но теперь он кажется спокойнее, наверное, Дрейк даже может убрать руку с его головы.   
«Совсем не похож на Кору», — думает Ло.  
Ни капли даже.   
Внутри вдруг как-то пустеет.  
— Ему нужна будет еда, — говорит он.  
На одном из нераспакованных ящиков стоит коробка с крысами, наловленными внизу, в затянутых паутиной и клочьями вездесущего тумана камерах. Ло надеялся, что будет хоть немного проще, но крыс двойник так и не тронул.   
Перевязывая руку Дрейка, Ло замечает, что граница между человеческой кожей и чешуёй едва заметно подвижна.

***

Достать одежду получается куда проще, чем заставить двойника выглядеть в ней похожим на Дофламинго. Им везёт: у одного из пиратов, проплывавших неудачно близко к базе, оказывается ткаческий фрукт, и за обещание оставить его в живых он послушно исполняет, что говорят.   
Стоя перед двойником, сытым, с которого сняли большинство цепей, Ло вертит в пальцах сигаретную пачку и ловит себя на желании вытащить того фруктовика из камеры снова и приказать сделать ещё одну шубу. Чёрную.   
Будущий подставной нихрена-не-Дофламинго долго рассматривает свои ноги в носатых туфлях, а затем стряхивает их. Тут же наступает на цепь, поскальзывается, металл громко скребёт, прогрызая в плитке борозду. Но равновесие всё-таки сохраняет.  
Ожидающе смотрит на Ло — так? не так? сработало? — и Ло отворачивается, сжимая зубы.   
Злиться на него бесполезно. На детей, не знающих ещё, как держать в руке ложку, не злятся. На животных, не понимающих, что такое команда, не злятся.  
Ло не злится.   
— Дофламинго, — зовёт он, снова глядя на двойника.   
— Дофламинго, — повторяет тот эхом.   
Дёргается вдруг, эмоции, одна за другой, скользят по его лицу как вода в ручье, не задерживаясь. Не понимает, что от него хотят. Останавливается, насупившись, и шлёпает себя по карманам.  
Ло косится на пачку на столе рядом с собой.  
— Нет, — говорит он на выдохе, ссутуливаясь. — Дофламинго — это ты. Понимаешь?  
— Дофламинго, — повторяет двойник ещё раз. Моргает и вперивается в Ло двумя красными нечеловеческими зрачками, уверенно произнося: — Доффи.   
Ло чувствует, как на него обрушивается потолок.   
Все два верхних яруса бьют его по голове тяжёлыми каменными осколками.  
— Блядь, — прочувствованно произносит он.  
Скулят ржавчиной дверные петли. Дрейк вырастает в проёме бесшумно и приваливается к притолоке. Вместе с ним в помещение просачивается запах гари, тесня сырость и новозаселившуюся вонь крови и медикаментов.   
— Твой информатор оказался треплом, — говорит он, прежде чем Ло успевает спросить.   
Всё его лицо и одежда измазаны чёрной сажей так равномерно, словно он бывал в аду и нырял в пепелище Охары. Единственное чистое пятно на нём — глаза, настолько холодные, что огонь был бессилен.   
— Уже мёртвым? — интересуется Ло.   
— Нет. Привёл его сюда, — отвечает он, разглядывая двойника, снова похожего на отупелую снулую рыбу. — Решил, ещё пригодится.  
Ресницы вздрагивают, и крошки пепла сыплются с них. Дрейк зажмуривается, тихо выругавшись. Подойдя к ряду раковин справа от двери, стаскивает шляпу, затем перчатки и, открыв вентиль, ныряет под тонкую, мутную струю воды.  
Ло усмехается.   
— Пригодится, — говорит он. — А что там горело?  
— Ничего, — бормочет Дрейк, отплёвываясь и растирая щёки. — У него логия пепла.  
Выныривает, заглядывая в искрошенное паутиной трещин зеркало, и поджимает недовольно губы. Ло протягивает ему полотенце.  
Когда Дрейк узнаёт, что придётся кормить двойника людьми, выражение лица его становится таким острым, что об него запросто можно порезаться. Он уточняет, уверен ли Ло в этом, даже притаскивает одну из чёрных коз, пасущихся на уступах известковых черепов в сердце острова, но, своими глазами увидев, что двойник гладит животное по боку, не желая притрагиваться как к еде, больше не спрашивает ничего, с привычным безразличием отдавая команде приказ брать противника по возможности живым. От этой сухой практичности у Ло неприятно скребёт под рёбрами.   
Двойник гремит цепью, напоминая о себе, ковыряет длиннющими, в сигаретных ожогах, пальцами перья. Исподлобья смотрит то на шумящего водой Дрейка, то на сигареты, то под ноги Ло, на задвинутое за стол ведро. На ведро чаще. В ведре диковинным букетом цветов шевелятся пальцы — на разномастных руках, на ногах, просто пальцы, иногда шустрыми гусеницами слепо уползающие прочь. Поймав одного такого беглеца, Ло подходит к двойнику.  
— Смотри, — говорит он, показывая извивающийся палец. — Получишь, если ответишь правильно.   
«Вы бы им сразу язык вырезали, чтоб не выли так», — просит Пенгвин, бледный от бессонной ночи.  
Простой тряпочный кляп оказывается куда эффективнее.   
— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает Ло.  
Двойник тянет руку к еде, заставляя Ло сделать шаг назад. Останавливается и деловым, отстранённым тоном отвечает:  
— Рисовый крекер.   
Вот мудак.  
— Он вообще разумный? — спрашивает Дрейк, мокрое полотенце оставляет светлые следы на его шее.  
— Разумный, — вздыхает Ло, растирая висок и кидая двойнику палец. — Он достаёт всё из моей памяти. Просто не хочет подражать другому человеку.   
Надкусывая палец у основания, тот с шумом обсасывает натекающую кровь. При желании можно представить, что это тянучка с сиропом внутри.   
За два дня до этого, вечером, перед тем, как радостно обглодать свой ужин, он спрашивает: «Ты не голоден, Ло?». Спрашивает голосом Коры, его интонациями, с его выражением лица.   
У Ло не хватает то ли воображения, то ли желания.  
Он отворачивается к Дрейку, изучая его профиль, почти полностью оттёртый от сажи. Видимо, с воображением у того намного лучше.   
— Можно попробовать заставить его изображать человека, изображающего.... — начинает он, задумчиво глядя на двойника.  
— Нет, — перебивает его Ло. — По крайней мере, пока этот вариант не совсем безнадёжный.   
Дрейк очень выразительно выгибает чёрно-рыжую бровь, но вслух ничего не произносит.

***

Из Хармонии Ло возвращается совершенно выжатый — падре Асалано не сразу сливает ему точки приёма, Ло не сразу перестаёт делить его на микроны, но тот, к собственному несчастью, раскалывается только когда от него остаётся полторы руки и голова, и Ло не в настроении собирать воедино эту пыль. Он расщепляет координатора цепи окончательно и из его кельи выползает, опираясь на чужие плечи. Половину пути до базы он валяется на кровати и слушает, как за дверью снуют подчинённые Дрейка. Удивительно покладистые, слаженные и невозмутимые, временами ему кажется, они просто отпочковались от капитана.  
— Капитан, капитан, улыбнитесь! — дурным голосом взвывает Шачи, едва он переступает порог. — Ведь улыбка у нас нарисована на флаге. Фирменный знак и всё такое прочее. Надо соответствова... ой.   
Ло внимательно смотрит на расхристанную голову без шапки, покосившиеся очки и ящики, стоящие рядом со столом. Один, вскрытый, торчит наружу желтизной вощёной бумаги и аккуратными упаковками гленфордского кнайба. Чёрная волчья морда приветливо скалится Ло с деревянных боков. «Вяжет лучше всех», — убеждает его выбитый под ней девиз.   
Старая добрая волчья травка.   
— Он вас, между прочим, проиграл в карты, — сообщает Пенгвин, облизывая бумажный край.   
Перед ним высится небольшая пирамидка из готовых самокруток. Когда Шачи тянет к ней руку, Бепо шлёпает по ней.  
— И вашу шапку тоже, — ворчит он.  
Со стороны кухни тянет специями и жареным.  
Отсыревшая в туманах заброшенная база обживается с каждым днём всё больше. Обрастает чужими облюбованными углами, мебелью и собственным внутренним расписанием.  
— Я отыграю, — уверенно заявляет Шачи и сбивает шапку Пенгвина своей, неловко взмахнув и показывая её. Во взгляде его пылает гордость: — Вот, свою же отыграл.  
Сидящий напротив Дрейк выкладывает карты. У Дрейка лицо каменного Будды. Ему очень не хватает чашки кофе и хрустящей свежей газеты, полной одних хороших новостей.   
— Я бы не был в этом так уверен, — замечает он.  
— Тебе пиздец, — раскатистым сочувственным шёпотом делится Жан Барт, ставя на стол огромное блюдо с запечённой рыбиной и заглядывая в расклад.  
Ло вдруг ощущает себя невыносимо одиноким. Как лежащая на дне и гниющая лодка одиноким и таким же уставшим. Он садится на один из запечатанных ящиков и пялится на исходящую паром рыбу.  
— Почему сразу не вместе с шапкой-то? — интересуется он.  
Дрейк смотрит на него, так пристально, что ещё немного, и его взгляд придётся выковыривать из-под кожи.   
— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает он. — С Асалано получилось договориться?  
В зале становится очень тихо, только ветер раскачивает ивовые ветки и белые перья листвы.  
— Всё отлично, — медленно кивает Ло. — Если не считать того, что собственная команда проиграла меня в карты.  
Шачи громко трагично вздыхает.   
— Никогда не участвуй с ними в раздаче Дэйви, — совершенно серьёзно советует Дрейк.  
Ему, наверное, это нравится. Нравится быть здесь. Может, он даже улыбался, так же, как своим — открыто и мягко, пока Ло не было рядом. Ло как-то поймал такое его выражение лица, потому что это становится одним из его любимых развлечений — разобрать Дрейка на части, запомнить всю карту его недружелюбной мимики.   
Всё что угодно, лишь бы не задумываться глубже необходимого о том, что в подвале живёт созданная им, откормленная его кровью копия Коры.   
Если долго смотреть на неподвижную ящерицу, однажды можно увидеть, как она ест, спит, общается с другими ящерицами и улыбается.  
В какой-то потерянной вероятности, которой никогда не произойдёт, думает Ло, они могли бы быть друзьями. Пересекаясь, устраивать командные попойки, беззлобно соперничать и читать одинаковые книги.   
Эта мысль взрезает что-то в его прогнившем лодочном нутре, и весь ужин Ло пытается заесть и запить её, будто она имеет физический корень.   
Это, конечно же, не действует.   
В какой-то иной реальности, которая издохла давно, на другом белом острове, они могли бы никогда не встретиться. В ней Ло так и не стал пиратом, потому что Кора был бы против, Кора бы сказал «не будь как Доффи» и рассеянно потрепал бы его по голове.  
Ло оглядывается, обнаружив себя посреди шума и людей. Ищет взглядом Дрейка, но того нигде нет. Обходя залу, он ловит Мускета и спрашивает, куда подевался его капитан.   
— Он на террасе, — отвечает тот.  
На Мускете шапка Пенгвина. Сам Пенгвин крепится к нему сбоку, непрестанно сдувая лезущие в нос перья чужой шляпы.   
— В любимой позе, — уточняет Пенгвин. И, едва шагнув в сторону, добавляет тихо: — Вы бы тоже отдохнули, капитан.  
Дрейка он действительно находит на террасе. Нетронутая самокрутка заправлена за ухо и крошит серым на волосы. Дрейк не поворачивается, когда Ло утаскивает её, лишь захлопывает книгу. «Жак Ив», — сообщает ему обложка, изрисованная золотыми узорами и дрожащими в водной толще пирамидами домов. — «Путешествие в Атлантиду».  
Наползающий с берега вечерний туман растирает свет ламп, делая нечётким и тусклым. Костяной лес призрачно белеет за его пеленой. Ло подкуривает, сунув косяк в короткую стеклянную колбу, и оседает на противоположном конце продавленного дивана. Первая затяжка как проглоченная медуза раздирает лёгкие маслянистой плотностью и жаром, Ло держит её долго и почти с наслаждением.   
— Падре не сразу согласился на сотрудничество, и я перестарался, — говорит он, дым вываливается из его рта бесформенными комками, тут же теряясь в туманной взвеси. — Он всё ещё жив, но его, наверное, смели вместе с пылью и вдохнули с десяток разных людей.   
Взгляд Дрейка похож на кусок чёрной бумаги, он поглощает без остатка весь свет.  
— У тебя страшная способность. Интересная и страшная, — произносит он, откладывая книгу. — Куда мы двигаемся дальше?  
Они действуют почти одновременно, разматывая этот клубок с двух сторон так, как им обоим удобно: Ло со стороны Дофламинго, Дрейк со стороны Кайдо. Путь оружия и искусственных фруктов из Дресс Розы до Вано, долгий и тщательно запутанный — река, растекающаяся на много ветвей, кажется едва ли не бесконечной.   
— Санни Бим и Апис, через Юникорн форт. Там они переупаковывают товар, — отвечает Ло, вдыхая новую дымную медузу. Молчит, поводя плечами, пытаясь стряхнуть ощущение, что в его внутренностях с интересом копается голодная ворона. — Страшная и энергоёмкая способность.   
— Об этом я знаю, — кивает Дрейк.  
Покладистые, слаженные и невозмутимые, плоть от плоти капитана. Его глаза, уши и все остальные нужные ему части тела. Ло хочется спросить, исключительно ли это дозорская дрессура или же у Дрейка есть свой собственный рецепт.   
Насчёт «перестарался» он кривит душой: ему нужно отрабатывать эту технику, чтобы она отжирала меньше энергии и времени, но чем больше Ло пробует, тем больше склоняется к тому, что это невозможно в принципе. Даже если он загонит себя в могилу за одно невероятное усилие, она займёт не меньше получаса для средней массы и роста человека, предварительно обездвиженного. Это слишком долго, да и Дофламинго вряд ли позволит спокойно расщепить себя.  
То, что волчья дурь начинает брать своё, Ло замечает лишь поняв, что уже десять минут спорит с Дрейком по поводу роли Гармонда Пули в Войне Цветочников просто залипнув на звуках чужого голоса. Он затыкается на середине предложения и смотрит на тлеющую бумагу. Хлопья пепла усеивают его колени как снег, дыма почти не видно в тумане. Сыро, тепло и бесшумно вокруг, будто их проглотил гигантский морской король. С приходом туманов местная акустика окончательно перестаёт делать вид, что она хоть сколько-нибудь нормальна.  
Внутри Ло ширится, глубже врастая ядовитыми наркотическими корнями, огромное и невосполнимое чувство сенсорной недостаточности.  
— Покажи руки, — просит Ло. — Целиком.  
Его щиколотка соприкасается с бедром Дрейка. Слишком мало места для них двоих, мало воздуха и звуков. Дрейк не переспрашивает и не удивляется, никакой настороженности, как в прошлый раз. Может, всё дело во времени, может, он тоже любит волчью травку и обдолбан ровно настолько, чтобы не показывать зубы, но потакать прихотям Ло. Подцепив перчатку, он снимает её. Затем вторую. Обе падают в крохотный клочок пространства между ними. Ло прикрывает глаза, когда он стягивает с плеч куртку.  
Чешуя покрывает предплечья полностью, забирается чуть выше локтя, похожая на причудливую деталь доспехов. Ладони Ло зудят и пылают, словно обросшие голодными ртами, словно щупальца актинии. Он стряхивает крошки пепла с себя лишь затем, чтобы не накинуться сразу.   
— Можно? — спрашивает Ло.  
Дрейк хмыкает тихо, протягивая руку раскрытой ладонью вверх, светлой беззащитной полосой человеческой кожи, высекая в голове Ло дофаминовую искру.  
Водя по чешуе, по полупрозрачной границе, по коже и обратно, и так раз за разом, Ло захлёбывается ощущением. Его руки живут совершенно самостоятельной жизнью, приукрашенной действием органических наркотиков, утоляя осязательную жажду, жадно впитывая раскрытыми ладонями и кончиками пальцев — между тем и другим есть огромная, огромнейшая разница.  
Незадачливый жук, залипший в янтаре времени, наверное, ощущает то же самое.  
Ло понимает, что перешёл условные границы близости, когда Дрейк, поймав его лицо ладонью, сжимает на мгновение неожиданно сильно и тут же отпускает, прикасаясь с привычной осторожностью. Шеей Ло чувствует чешую, трётся легонько, помотав головой. Он снова и снова провожает линии шрама взглядом, остановившись на губах лишь когда Дрейк спрашивает:  
— Что ты делаешь?  
Звук на долю секунды запаздывает, пробиваясь сквозь излишнюю концентрацию на деталях.  
— Ничего, — тянет Ло, слова распадаются на оплавленные слоги.  
Он убирает руку со своего подбородка не встречая сопротивления, не встречает его, прижимаясь губами к шраму, прижимаясь губами к губам, проникая языком за них. Это не поцелуй, это ещё одно выжигающее, голодное касание. Ло хочется забраться внутрь, глубже, руками или даже целиком, ощущать всей кожей.   
В какой-то потерянной вероятности, которой никогда не случится, они могли бы быть друзьями. В этой они вполне могут просто потрахаться.  
— Очень любопытное понятие «ничего», — говорит Дрейк, как только Ло озвучивает эту мысль вслух.  
Горячее частое дыхание разбивается о его щёку, Ло тянется и слизывает горчащую улыбку.   
Он решает принять это за согласие.   
Путь до кровати в чьей-то комнате похож на пунктирную линию в его памяти. Длинные холодные тире провалов и короткие, раскалённые точки того, что запоминает только тело.   
Тире — точка, тире — точка, тире.  
Точка: Ло помнит, как требует:  
— Превратись.  
Он выгибается, трётся всем телом о кожу и протестующе стонет, когда прикосновение исчезает.  
— Ты совсем не дружишь с головой? — спрашивает Дрейк, в голосе изумление мешается с отвращением, мешается со странной утробной дрожью.  
Ло чувствует её спиной, от неё в солнечном сплетении жарко.  
— Так откуси её, — усмехается он.  
— Лучше целиком тебя съем, — говорит Дрейк и кусает его плечо, тут же зализывая след.   
Ло представляет, как скатывается вниз по гладкой влажной трубке пищевода. Мотает головой, стряхивая наваждение.   
Зубы кажутся слишком острыми, но наверняка только кажутся.   
Точка: Дрейк облизывает его пальцы, мокро и тщательно.  
— Сам, — говорит он.  
Ло торопливо растягивает себя перед ним, и Дрейк ест его, слизывая взглядом каждое движение. Холодная радужка разгорается, сжигая зрачок в тонкую чёрную щепку.  
Точка: Дрейк двигается в нём тягуче, медленно, это раздражает, но мысль о том, почему так, заставляет Ло громко стонать, закусив мокрую ткань, выгибаться навстречу. Он протягивает руку, тянет Дрейка за волосы с силой, и дурное чувство опасности смешивается с возбуждением, когда тот зло, беспомощно, предупреждающе рычит его имя.  
Тире. Длинное-длинное.  
Ближе к утру, ещё до того, как свет прольётся сквозь окна мутным розовым, Ло лежит, не шевелясь, оцепенелый от сытости, уставший так, что ему не хочется даже дышать. Бездумно глядя в сереющий потолок, он слушает непривычно царапающее чужое дыхание.  
Когда Дрейк поднимается с кровати, Ло следит за ним не поворачивая головы. Белый треугольник спины ныряет в темноту каждый раз, когда он наклоняется, чтобы поднять с пола раскиданную одежду, почти бесшумно. Молчание вдруг становится давящим, и Ло жадно ловит каждый звук. На мгновение ему кажется, что даже шорохи и звон пряжки исчезают, оглушая.   
— Уходишь? — спрашивает Ло, едва разлепив рот, просто чтобы заполнить тишину собственным голосом.   
Треугольник замирает.   
— Хочешь, чтобы остался? — спрашивает Дрейк в ответ.  
Становится совсем тихо.   
— Нет, — говорит Ло.  
Он не помнит, когда последний раз засыпал рядом с кем-то. И не собирается освежать память.

***

Апис встречает их не по-осеннему солнечной погодой и крысиной норой, из которой всё валят и валят люди.  
Ло насчитывает пару десятков кинувшихся к нему, дюжину, доставшихся Дрейку, всё остальное приходится на команду в целом. То, что Дрейка крысы боятся больше, забавляет Ло.  
Он дирижирует Пространством, загадывая фигуру и поглядывая на то, как дерётся Дрейк. Его грация животная, резкая и гибкая одновременно, как удар хлыстом, даже в развороте его головы скользит тень хищного. Но люди ползут, словно муравьи из разворошенного муравейника, и ему приходится превратиться. Толпа на мгновение останавливается, отхлынув назад, а затем набрасывается снова. Кто-то падает и попадает под огромные лапы, кто-то — в капкан из зубов, самых везучих отбрасывает хвостом. Сквозь вопли и хрипы слышен неприятный мокрый хруст.  
В конце концов, самые сообразительные из числа везучих сбегают. Остаются только Ло, Дрейк и затихший в страхе достроенный тотемный столб из изрубленных и перемешанных людей. Дрейк оборачивается, склоняется низко, вертя огромной башкой, и пристально смотрит в его сторону. Под лапами чавкает, шаг грузный и гулкий, и Ло сжимает рукоять меча так крепко, что кажется, пальцы свело спазмом.  
Он не двигается, заставляя себя расслабиться, избавиться от приступа инстинктивного страха. Дрейк вряд ли не контролирует себя настолько, чтобы ему было чего бояться на самом деле, Ло в этом уверен, хотя память навязчиво подбрасывает подрагивающую полупрозрачную границу между чешуёй и кожей.  
Аид Джонт выныривает откуда-то из разбитого корабля, держа подмышкой небольшой сундучок, и с воплем бежит на Дрейка. Бог знает, на что он надеется, пробежать мимо или умереть быстро. Ло перемещает Пространство и срубает ему голову, меняя её на первый попавшийся на глаза летящий жёлтый лист. Челюсти Дрейка смыкаются на пустоте, тело Джонта падает, голова же его в руках Ло продолжает вопить.  
Каждый шаг отдаётся в теле вибрацией. Чувство, когда в Пространстве появляется такой массивный предмет, почти физическое, словно в грудь приложило тяжёлой волной. Морда тираннозавра оказывается совсем близко, от длинного шумного выдоха с Ло слетает шапка. За секунду до того, как она падает на землю, Ло меняет её с головой местами.  
— Чтобы тебе было удобнее, Дрейк-я, — на выдохе, громко произносит он.  
Вблизи зубы огромны. Такими действительно проще простого прокусить шею целиком и, легонько потянув, оторвать голову от хлипких лоскутков кожи и мяса. Внутри тягуче ёкает, и Ло протягивает руку, чтоб положить её на едва заметный под чешуёй тёмный крест шрама. Приходится вытянуться и запрокинуть голову, и Дрейк стоит замерев несколько секунд — неподвижная, страшная туша, пахнущая кровью. Потом шершавая прохлада исчезает из-под ладони, и вместе с ней — животное чувство опасности.  
Ло надевает шапку обратно и улыбается.  
Голова под ногами захлёбывается пылью и криками.  
Когда Дрейк поднимает её с земли, Джонт наконец затыкается. С почти детским любопытством Дрейк гладит срез, заглядывает в дыру глотки. Даже трогает изнутри. Джонт кряхтит и кашляет. Ло, глядя на то, как пальцы Дрейка исчезают целиком, впервые думает, что его возбуждают неправильные вещи.   
— Он будет жив, даже если ты уберёшь сферу? — спрашивает Дрейк, удовлетворив исследовательский порыв и протянув голову Ло.  
На его щеке блестит мелкая россыпь крови, он слизывает её и морщится, тут же стирая остаток тыльной стороной ладони.  
Ло молча сворачивает Пространство и встряхивает голову за волосы.   
Голова послушно орёт.

***

Части тела плавают внутри Пространства уродливыми слепыми рыбами. Рыба-печень, рыба-желудок, рыба-нога, рыба-рука, сиамские близнецы — лёгкие.   
Дрейк наблюдает их, вылавливая, рассматривая и отпуская обратно в неспешное течение. Рыбу-сердце он держит дольше всего, впитывая осязаемость чужой жизни, ощущение бьющего в руку пульса, поначалу, Ло всё ещё помнит, непривычно мощного. Он ловит себя на том, что его больше интересует Дрейк и его любопытство, удивительно искреннее для человека, с одинаковым выражением лица завтракающего и выпускающего людям кишки, чем не допрошенный толком связной людей Кайдо.  
— О, тебе нравится, — шипит Джонт, вытаращившись на Дрейка. — Все знают, что ты, Красный Флаг, откусишь, да не выплюнешь. Не брезгуешь человечиной, а?  
— Не скажу, что меня расстраивает то, что приходится делать, но никакого удовольствия от твоих воплей я тоже не получаю. И я не ем человечину, — говорит Дрейк, а затем ловит проплывающую мимо отрезанную кисть и сминает её без всякого усилия. Джонт орёт истошно, видно, как сокращаются лёгкие, как судорожно дёргается комок сердца. Со спокойствием человека, сломавшего солёное печенье, Дрейк добавляет: — Правда, это не значит, что я не стану пересчитывать все оставшиеся целые кости в твоём теле.  
Мокро и глухо хрустит, и Джонт воет во всю глотку снова, воет так, что Ло мутит и одновременно бросает в жар. Он не может оторвать взгляд от рук Дрейка. Он чувствует все фантомные отпечатки его аккуратных прикосновений.   
Второй раз после визита в Хармонию они трахаются в старом штабе навигаторов. Ло просто замыкает, когда Дрейк наклоняется над ним и картой, показывая что-то, погребая Ло под своей близостью. Ло кладёт руку поверх его, забирается кончиками пальцев под перчатку и сжимает достаточно долго для того, чтобы не пришлось ничего говорить вслух. Города и океаны прилипают к его влажному животу, сминаются под пальцами, и он стонет в их пыльные останки, зажимая себе рот, ни о чём не думая, ничего не чувствуя.  
В следующий раз он просто стучится к нему в дверь.  
Бессонница начинает донимать его всё чаще, с шумом перекатывая холодные стеклянные шары воспоминаний в голове. Ло хочет лишь одного — спуститься в камеру двойника и улечься подле его бока, такого же тёплого, как у Коры. Улечься и заснуть спокойно, убаюканным иллюзией. Он выходит из своей комнаты и вместо этого идёт к Дрейку.  
Дрейк ничего не спрашивает, наблюдает молча, и Ло предпочитает считать, что для него это такой же способ отвлечься, скинуть напряжение. С тем же успехом они могли бы играть до утра в карты, но секс — гораздо более приятное занятие.   
— Осталось ещё штук двести, — говорит Ло, ободряюще улыбаясь отрезанной голове перед собой.  
— Не надо, — хрипит Джонт, когда Дрейк тянется за другой, ещё целой рукой, справедливо решив, что подыхать от рук Кайдо в некотором неопределённом будущем не так страшно, как подыхать здесь и сейчас, медленно и болезненно. — Я всё скажу.  
Узнав дату и место встречи, Ло отправляет частично слепленного воедино Джонта в камеру к остальной его команде. Изуродованную руку он оставляет. Насчёт того, что больно больше не будет, он ничего не обещал.

***

Ло почти сворачивает на лестницу к подземному ярусу, но замечает мелькнувший у поворота всплеск плаща. Дрейк выходит через северное крыло на берег с разбитым причалом. Ло следит из пустого любопытства: провожает через гулкий коридор, через пост охраны, на котором Дрейк кивает дежурному, и до промозглого сырого берега, куда он переносит себя Пространством, заигравшись в слежку. Там Дрейк садится в нескольких метрах от кромки воды и замирает, отсутствующе уставившись на океан. Ло долго ждёт чего-нибудь, добрые четверть часа, начиная чувствовать неловкое разочарование человека, шедшего раскрывать государственные тайны и заставшего объект своей слежки за коллекционированием наклеек с котятами.   
Он не сразу понимает, что на Дрейке нет перчаток. Они лежат рядом — чёрная неприметная клякса на камнях, а его кисти белые, человеческие, обычные руки. От неожиданности Ло выдыхает шумно и тут же наблюдает, как они вновь покрываются чешуёй. Дрейк не смотрит в его сторону, слишком прямой и безразличный.  
На язык остро просится напомнить ему про самоконтроль, но вместо этого Ло спрашивает:  
— Почему именно этот фрукт?  
Он подходит и садится рядом. Тёмная вода бесшумно накатывает на берег, густая, как масло, чернит гальку, тускло блестящую в розовеющем утре.   
— Я не выбирал. Отец заставил меня съесть его. Он приторговывал дьявольскими фруктами, — отвечает Дрейк нехотя, словно вспоминая о старой ране, из тех, что надоедливо ноет на паршивую погоду. — Ему нужен был хороший сторожевой пёс, он считал, что голая сила важнее всех других способностей, поэтому скормил мне самый редкий зоан, который у него был.  
«Заставил меня съесть его», — проворачивает в мыслях Ло.  
Он вспоминает ледяные пальцы Коры на своих щеках, когда тот запихивал ему в рот Опе-Опе, вспоминает запах холода и мокрых перьев и как ему этого не хватало, пока он в полубреду сидел и ждал его, и казалось, что снег вот-вот занесёт его целиком, проглотит, как огромный белый кит. Ло хотел бы, чтобы проглотил, но глупый, бестолковый Кора, неуклюжий Кора, Кора-осторожнее-ну-вот-ты-опять-горишь, разбудил в нём демона надежды, и с тех пор, даже после его смерти, он не прекращает мучить Ло. Наверняка в тёплом снежном брюхе кита было бы спокойнее.  
— Дофламинго убил его, когда пришёл за Опе-Опе, — продолжает Дрейк и, обернувшись, смотрит на Ло холодным чистым льдом, чернотой глубины под ним. — Который у него украли.   
— Так ты знал с самого начала, — говорит Ло.  
— Нет, — качает головой Дрейк. — Я не разглядел его лица в темноте. Но сложить одно с другим не трудно.   
Это было вопросом времени, который Ло откладывал на потом. Было бы странно, если бы Дрейк не пытался узнать, что случилось на Миньоне.  
— Зачем ты рассказал это теперь? — спрашивает Ло, хрупкая эстакада мыслей дрожит под грузом летящего по ней поезда неопределённости. — Кора всё равно остался там, если дело в мести.   
Дрейк поднимается, натягивая перчатки. Услышав вопрос, он удивлённо смотрит на Ло сверху вниз.  
— Наоборот, — говорит он. — Если бы я мог, поблагодарил бы его. Он многое изменил в моей жизни.

***

Кровь расползается по воде алыми кудрями, осьминожьими щупальцами хватает Ло за ноги.   
— Вот так, — говорит Ло, аккуратно поднося раскрытое запястье ко рту двойника.  
Остатки пара ещё поднимаются от воды, лениво переползают за бортик, на котором Ло устраивается, и бесславно погибают в промозглой не выветриваемой ничем окружающей сырости. Разве что сложить костёр из облупившегося кафеля и кусков чего-то, похожего на поломанные стулья, и топить целыми днями, но кому это надо. Он притаскивает сюда только двойника, отмывать от крови.   
Потому что Кора был неуклюжим, паталогически, нечеловечески неуклюжим. Он падал на ровном месте, обливался горячим чаем, поджигал шубу даже затоптанными окурками, и каждый острый угол был его старым добрым врагом.   
Двойник так же нечеловечески старателен в повторении.   
Чаще всего в еде.  
Вцепившись в руку обеими своими, он пьёт, адамово яблоко на шее прочерчивает волной каждый новый глоток.   
— Тебе не кажется, — говорит Дрейк, — что ты делаешь это слишком часто?  
Говорит глухо, пряча едва заметное тихое недовольство.   
Если долго слушать, как шипит ящерица, можно заметить, что она умеет радоваться, злиться и не одобрять.   
В основном это знание кажется Ло приятным, как пазл, в котором на место встаёт новая деталь.  
— Нет, — отвечает Ло, полуобернувшись.  
От кровопотери он немного пьян, движение выходит неловким. Кровь заливает щёку двойника, но он даже не пробует оторваться и слизать её.  
Не в основном — двойник становится камнем преткновения.  
Ло шкурой чувствует, как с каждым днём Дрейк всё пристальнее и тяжелее смотрит на него. Сначала молча, потом говорит вслух. Переспрашивает, предупреждает, напоминает, что всегда есть иной выход.   
«Нет», — отвечает Ло каждый раз.  
Он слишком много потратил, он не хочет разворачиваться на трёх четвертях пути. Он готов загнать себя, потому что он не имеет значения уже целых тринадцать лет. Просто переменная в собственных планах.  
Ло не говорит об этом вслух, потому что работать вдвоём проще. Спокойствие Дрейка, граничащее с безразличием, действует на Ло как хорошее седативное, сводит к нулю многие возможные разногласия.   
Кроме одного.  
Сырая неуютная тишина, разбавленная громкими глотками и редкими каплями конденсата, падающими с потолка, становится неприятно громкой, не предвещающей ничего хорошего. Тикающий таймер с красными цифрами, отмеряющий время до.  
— Мёртвый союзник будет мне крайне невыгоден, — тяжело опрокидывает в неё Дрейк.   
Ло ждёт этого, когда он скажет это вслух.   
И дожидается.   
Двойник, насытившись, отлипает от запястья, зализывая его до тех пор, пока Ло не закрывает рану.  
— Я пока живой, — парирует Ло, вытаскивая ноги из ванной на холодный клетчатый пол. — Я сам себе не выгоден мёртвым, не находишь?  
— Я нахожу, что ты перестаёшь следить за тем, сколько его кормишь. Учитывая обстоятельства, я начинаю думать, что он, — говорит Дрейк, кивком указывая за спину Ло, — следит за этим за тебя.   
Он отлипает от стены — чёрная выжженная нездешним полуднем тень с опалённой рыжим макушкой, делает несколько шагов ближе и останавливается. Кажется, собирается что-то ещё сказать, но Ло выплёвывает ему под ноги:   
— Не говори мне, что делать и за чем я должен следить.  
Дрейк открывает рот, короткая вспышка злости сминает в хищной гримасе его лицо.   
Дрейк открывает рот и произносит слова, которых Ло не слышит.   
Так же, как падающих с потолка капель, далёкого, фонового, привычного шума моря, льющегося через узкие бойницы окон, плеска воды за спиной.   
Губы Дрейка движутся снова, он произносит что-то в сторону.  
— Я люблю тебя, Ло, — доносится из-за спины.   
Единственное, что Ло слышит отлично — скрип собственных проржавевших позвонков и ухающее на дно желудка сердце.  
Тишина, та самая, улыбается ему широко и ласково, самой глупой и дорогой улыбкой на свете.  
Ло оборачивается через силу и говорит Дрейку:  
— Уходи.  
Чувствует вибрацию звука в горле, но не слышит, словно ударной волной вышибло барабанные перепонки. Говорит, чтоб проверить, почти кричит.   
На полуслове тот останавливается, услышав. Перед глазами у Ло всё плывёт, он не может понять, что видит, ярость, усталость, сочувствие, презрение, ничего.   
— Как хочешь, — звучит оглушающе громко.   
Как и скрип пыли и осколков по плитке под удаляющимися шагами, и грохот закрытой двери.   
Дождавшись, когда в коридоре становится тихо, Ло разворачивается вновь и командует:  
— Дефибриллятор.  
Электричество выскальзывает из его ладоней, плещет по воде искрами, встряхивает двойника, и тот бьётся о чугунные стенки.  
— Больше так не делай, — говорит Ло ему, как только тот приходит в себя и забивается в угол. — Никогда.  
— Хорошо, — отвечает он, стуча зубами. Добавляет неожиданно, осторожно коснувшись колена Ло: — Сбежим вместе?   
Ло наполняет странное, казённое спокойствие, будто он только что отвоевал бой, но впереди ещё целая война.   
— Куда и от кого, глупое ты животное? — Ло протягивает руку и убирает со лба мокрые пряди, похожие на местные водоросли, такие же белые. — Хватит повторять одно и то же.  
Сон наваливается на него рыхлой периной, снежным брюхом кита. Ло устало оседает на пол рядом.   
— Куда захотим. Будем путешествовать, — говорит Кора и гладит его по голове.  
«Плачь, если тебе больно», — говорит ему Кора, стирая со лба испарину, пока Ло колотит свинцовой лихорадкой, и звучит так несчастно и беспомощно, что Ло только стискивает зубы крепче и натягивает одеяло на нос. «Сам плачь», — отвечает он, но голос больше похож на слабый шелест, безбожно перемолотый в ничто трясущимися губами.  
Весь путь до Миньона он спит.   
Весь путь до Миньона он спит, окутанный Тишиной.  
Весь путь из Спайдер Майлз до Миньона он спит, и ему снится самый лучший на свете сон.   
Больше ему таких никогда не снилось.   
— Такт, — роняет Ло в остывшую воду и обрушивает её на себя.

Он долго стоит и смотрит, как Дрейк спит, утонув в рисунке скомканного одеяла и теней. Вода всё ещё стекает с волос Ло, щекоча шею и впитываясь в полотенце.  
Ло приходит сюда машинально. Трогает ручку двери, собираясь вернуться к себе, но та оказывается не заперта.   
Он стоит и смотрит, постепенно понимая, что надо сделать.   
Кора умел завоёвывать доверие. Выгрызать его себе, неумело, но упрямо и искренне.   
Жаль, не научил Ло.  
Ло умеет выгрызать людям сердца.  
Сфера Пространства впивается в потолок, в стены, исчезая далеко за пределами комнаты. Опустившись на край кровати, Ло слушает чужое дыхание. Поднимает руку, касаясь груди над сердцем. Пальцы почти не дрожат.  
Давно надо было сделать.  
Дрейк приоткрывает глаза, сонно щурясь на него.  
— Что? — спрашивает хрипло, пытаясь подняться.  
Сфера истаивает переспевшим мыльным пузырём.  
Вместо ответа Ло наклоняется и целует его, долго, пока не кончится воздух в лёгких и не станет больно, будто в море нырнул.  
— Подвинься, — говорит он, ворочая набитым опилками, отсыревшим языком.  
Стягивает негнущимися руками одежду и полотенце и ложится рядом. 

Ло просыпается оттого, что повозку встряхивает. Где-то вдалеке, в нескольких метрах гниющей плоти от него, цокает копытами по щербатой бесконечности костлявая лошадь.   
Пахнет дерьмом, пахнет тошно-сладким разложением, и Ло задерживает дыхание, пытаясь выглядеть ещё мертвее, чем есть, но запах заполняет его изнутри, раздувает ему живот, проползая в кишки, как голодная, испуганная змея, и сворачивается там пружинными кольцами. Ло дёргается. Пытается выбраться, выдохнуть, но вокруг него смыкаются холодные руки, и Ло испуганно проворачивается в них.  
Шрам кажется чёрным на синюшной коже. Дрейк смотрит сквозь него мутными кусками синего стекла. В аккуратной квадратной дыре в груди пульсирует жёлтая шевелящаяся масса. Иногда в ней проглядывают мелкие, острые зубы.  
Ло слабо всхлипывает, глотая звук, тянется зачем-то проверить пульс.

Ло просыпается от жгучей боли в руке. Он пытается освободиться, но тиски сжимают сильнее, и он замирает, часто дыша.  
Вдавливая его в матрас, Дрейк смотрит на него пустым жёлтым взглядом, медленно выстывающим до синевы.   
— Отпусти, это я, — сквозь зубы просит Ло.  
Тиски слабеют, но не исчезают совсем.  
— Ты пытался меня задушить, — говорит Дрейк.  
«Ты был мёртвый», — думает Ло.  
У тебя был зубастый камень вместо сердца и черви внутри, как набивка, лезущая из плюшевой куклы.  
— Нет, — бормочет Ло.  
Дрейк изучает его долго, очень долго по меркам этой перенасыщенной спешащей вселенной, где у Ло, как треснувший снежный шар с пряничным домиком и снеговиками, протекает крыша. Потом берёт его ладонь и прижимает к своей шее, туда же, где Ло искал пульс.   
Ло думает, что ударит его, если увидит жалость. Вырвет сердце и будет сжимать до тех пор, пока жалость не понадобится ему самому. Разберёт на атомы к ёбаной матери.  
Ничего этого не происходит.  
Его скручивает сухим спазмом, комкает дрожью. Он прижимается к Дрейку, впивается в него пальцами, в плечи, в спину, вжимается, трётся, широко разводя ноги, чувствует его, мышцы под кожей, движение лёгких, сердцебиение, как течёт кровь.  
— Возьми меня, — хрипло просит Ло в сгиб шеи. — Сейчас.

Он начинает, целуя аккуратно в висок, как первым и последним выстрелом. Слизывает неторопливо остатки сна с его тела.   
Он всегда чудовищно нежный и жадный при этом, кажется, вовсе не способный насытиться. Ло завораживает это сочетание, но иногда раздражает. Ло говорит: «Не так», Ло говорит конструкциями, состоящими в основном из «грубее», «быстрее», «сильнее», «трахни меня» и «ещё, пожалуйста». Дрейк выслушивает их с интересом, иногда усмехаясь одними уголками губ, продолжая методично, медленно извлекать из него голос и остатки сознания. Сначала Ло принимает это за страх навредить, потерять контроль над фруктом, потом понимает: ему просто нравится, как удаву, неторопливо заглатывать еду впрок. «Предпочитаю заниматься любовью, а не насилием», — говорит об этом он сам, отгораживаясь очередной книгой.  
Ло чувствует горячие выдохи в шею и шершавые пальцы на бёдрах, осторожные, но крепкие, чувствует каждый миллиметр входящего в него одуряюще медленно члена. Он давится всхлипами, найдя чужую руку дрожащей собственной, слюнявит пальцы, кусая, пока Дрейк не выдыхает, огненно и низко:  
— Я хочу тебя слышать.  
Ладонь ложится Ло на шею шероховатой сковывающей тяжестью, не сдавливая почти, но всё плывёт перед глазами, калейдоскопически пёстрое в тёмном омуте удушья, и Ло перестаёт думать, будто в нём выключили свет. Сорванный голос, жар липкой простыни под спиной, выматывающе неспешное движение — всё смешивается в первородности темноты в единое целое.  
Оторвавшись от него и положив его ноги себе на бёдра, Дрейк почти замирает. Покачиваясь плавно, обхватив его член рукой, но не двигая ей, обводит большим пальцем головку, неотрывно глядя на Ло, ловя каждый вздрогнувший мускул, и стон, и выдох, не позволяя кончить, но не останавливаясь. Все кости в теле Ло превращаются в расплавленный сахар, разливаясь внутри вязкой сладостью, заставляя кожу гореть. Это так хорошо, что больно.  
Ло не помнит, как всё заканчивается, помнит только, как остывает в новой форме, в кольце рук, засыпая, и ему снится, что лодку покачивает на волнах, в запахе соли и сигаретного дыма.

***

Следующий пункт на их карте — Панк Хазард.   
Дрейк говорит, что раньше тот был секретной научной базой правительства, но вряд ли сейчас может стать хоть чьим-то пристанищем.   
«Там повсюду ядовитый газ», — поясняет он.   
Но Ло настаивает на том, чтобы хотя бы издалека убедиться, что всё по-прежнему так, как говорит Дрейк. Интуиция и заразительная организованная планомерность заставляют его не пропускать ни один из тех островов, о которых хотя бы ходят подходящие слухи.  
До Панк Хазарда они не добираются.  
За два дня до этого двойник исчезает.   
Вместе с ним исчезает отобранная у Джонта «Персефона» — небольшая подводная лодка, управление которой вполне по силам одному человеку.   
«Это всё из-за Доффи», — говорит он ещё за день до этого, знакомо кривя губы.  
Не нарисованные, но в голове Ло на все его движения беспощадная память накладывает нужные иллюзии.  
Утром Ло находит камеру пустой.  
На полу табачной крошкой выложено: «Убью Доффи и вернусь».  
— Я говорил, он разумный, — только и произносит Ло, сидя перед надписью.  
Слишком разумный, слишком знакомо глупый Кора.  
Через неделю в колонке объявлений в газете появляется обведённое жирной чёрной рамкой: «Найдена пропажа Трафальгара Ло. Срочно обращаться по адресу...»

***

Резная спинка в форме сердца бросает на жёлтый песок прозрачную тень, темнеющую только там, где натекла кровь.   
«Он убил его здесь», — думает Ло.  
Притащил его на остров встречи ещё живым, чтобы убить до прихода Ло. Инстинктивно, бездумно Ло поднимает Пространство, чтобы убедиться. Идти слишком далеко и тошно, так, издалека, не прикасаясь руками, проще поверить, что что-то ещё можно исправить. Он понимает, что Опе-Опе не может ошибаться, что сидящий на идиотском кресле-переростке двойник мёртв, но физический контакт сейчас обрушит его.   
— Привет, Ло. Как дела, как здоровье? — говорит Дофламинго. Поднявшись с песка нелепой розовой тучей, медленно, широко улыбается, кивая на трон: — А я вот старую мебель выкинуть решил.  
— Зря, — выдавливает Ло; ему кажется, ещё немного, и его глотка захрипит треснувшим стеклом. — Хорошая же ещё.  
— Кровь от обивки плохо отмывается.   
Дофламинго цокает языком, поднимает руку, чтобы провести по спинке, но опускает тут же, так и не притронувшись.   
— Что же ты так, Ло. За своими питомцами надо следить, чтобы они на чужие ковровые дорожки не гадили. Представь себе, как я удивился, когда мне сказали, что у меня по соседнему острову мёртвый брат разгуливает и людей ест, — сетует он с благодушной мягкостью, но не выдерживает маску до конца. Хлестнув откровенной холодной злобой, спрашивает: — С кем ты, Ло? Если бы не эта тварь, я бы не понял. Апис пустой, были люди — и нет, некому рассказывать. В Хармонии ссутся вспоминать день, когда у них координатор пропал. Даже репортёры молчат. Вас ещё после Игл-Хилл должны были ославить, а вместо этого тишина.   
Ло переваривает слова с трудом. Он смотрит на неумелую красную улыбку мертвеца, на сигаретный ожог на запястье.  
«Убью Доффи и вернусь».  
— Ни с кем, — произносит он наконец.  
Дофламинго вдруг потухает, становится блёклым, по-деловому сосредоточенным. Тоже смотрит на двойника в кресле.   
— Понятно. Ты сам не знаешь, — кивает он себе.   
«Не знаю», — соглашается Ло мысленно.  
Прибой накатывает на пятки, мгновенно пропитывая его солёной слабостью. Кто-то в его голове прозекторским тоном рассчитывает план отступления, потом нападения, потом, на всякий случай, переговоров.  
Дофламинго наклоняется над мертвецом, и Ло ловит в его лице в этот момент что-то надтреснутое и знакомое. Он отводит спутанную чёлку с его глаз, рука вздрагивает.  
— Будем считать, у тебя есть последний шанс вернуться в семью, Ло, — говорит он перед тем как расплыться невесомыми нитями в воздухе.

***

Голова крепится к телу двойника едва заметной нитью. Если посмотреть под правильным углом, она блестит, ныряя в кожу и выныривая.  
Ло режет её с остервенелой, бесцельной злостью.   
— Какая твоя цифра от ноля до девяти? — спрашивает Ло, едва услышав, как за спиной открывается дверь. — Пять? Шесть?  
— Я не работаю на правительство, — отвечает Дрейк без вопросов, без запинки.  
«Лжец», — думает Ло.  
Они оба лжецы, отличные, стоящие друг друга.   
Разрезав последний стежок, Ло ставит голову на стол. Откладывает ножницы и берёт скальпель. Уверенный, как дирижёр посередине тщательно отрепетированного концерта.  
Человеку, у которого всё пошло по пизде, можно быть уверенным.  
Потому что хуже будет, но нескоро.   
— Мне тоже есть что рассказать тебе, Дрейк-я, — заявляет Ло и погружает скальпель между ключиц.   
Слова выкатываются из него свинцовыми каплями, жгучими пулями, соударяются в тишине, гремят.  
Он рассказывает о том, чего не собирался.  
Например, отдавать заводы, даже оставлять их целыми не собирался.  
— Так что всё было зря, — говорит Ло, раскрывая грудину, глядя на начинающие медленно растворяться искусственные внутренности. — Или снова скажешь, что всегда есть другой выход?  
Камень Ло извлекает зажимом, возвращая в ту же самую неприметную коробку, в которой он сюда прибыл. Закрывает крышку, стаскивает перчатки и только тогда оборачивается.  
Выражение лица Дрейка — тонкая осенняя корка льда на лужах, того и гляди разломается или растает.   
Толкнув к стене, Дрейк сжимает на его горле руку. На секунду Ло чувствует чешуйки, прорастающие через фальшивую кожу перчаток.  
— Что, и мне голову откусишь, Дрейк-я? — спрашивает он, тянет ухмылку шире, злее.  
Дрейк кривится, большим пальцем гладит шею, давит на кадык, а потом убирает руку на плечо и утыкается Ло в макушку. Ло чувствует длинные вдохи и выдохи в волосах, по спине бежит колючее тепло от каждого.  
Не откусит и даже не попробует. Ло теперь легко улавливает разницу и должен по этому поводу что-то испытывать, наверное, но внутри Ло глухо.   
Ло смотрит на голову не-Коры на столе.  
Тишина смотрит на него в ответ, пустоглазая и выжидающая.  
— Ну, давай же, — просит Ло, голос непрошено сиплый.   
Оторвавшись резко, окинув безразлично взглядом, будто ничего не было, Дрейк уходит, быстро смахнув подмышку коробку с камнем.  
Из головы всё ещё капает.  
Взяв стул, Ло садится и смотрит, как капли падают в чёрную вязкую лужу. Нашарив в кармане почти пустую пачку сигарет, прикуривает одну.  
Сигарета тлеет в его руке, ссыпается пеплом на пол.  
Когда огонь дожирает её до фильтра, Ло тушит окурок в луже, поднимается и выходит из операционной.  
В коридоре тихо, но не так, будто звуков там никогда не было. Ло слышит, как за углом замирает сдавленный шёпот.  
— Пенгвин, — говорит он. — Сегодня ты на уборке операционной. 


End file.
